La luz dentro de mi oscuridad
by nelielle18
Summary: Inoue se ha prometido lograr que Ichigo y Rukia vuelvan a estar juntos. Con lo que no cuenta es que cierto hombre se encargara de obstaculizar sus esfuerzos. Ulquiorra es un personaje misterioso y oscuro, como terminara descubriendo Inonue al perseguir la felicidad para sus amigos. Quizá ella termine por encontrar el amor en alguien inesperado y completamente opuesto.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, hola

Aquí dejo esta historia que tiene de todo un poco. Drama, suspenso, romance, sexo. Sobre todo sexo. No, no es verdad. lo que si es verdad es que con el paso del tiempo y un poco de espacio en mi apretada agenda personal escribí esto para ustedes espero que les agrade esta pareja que no es tan pareja.

DISCLIMER: La obra de Bleach es enteramente propiedad del gran maestro Tite, yo solo tomo sus personaje para un poco de "sano entretenimiento" ya que mi queridisimo maestro mato a mi personaje favorito.

NOTA: los capítulos están escritos en primera persona en forma narrativa, espero que este estilo sea de su agrado. Cuando los textos estén en cursiva serán pensamientos de los personajes en lo que se encuentre el párrafo. Si encuentran asteriscos es un cambio de escena, personaje, tiempo o lugar. No pondré nombre a los capítulos, me cuesta demasiado pensar en uno bueno, solo abra pensamientos al inicio y al final.

Esta historia se encuentra desarrollándose en el mismo contexto que mi otra historia SIEMPRE TU, entrelazando personajes y situaciones. Se me ocurrió así y espero que no me lancen demasiados tomates.

Capítulo 1.

" _Si pudiera ser el rayo de luz en la oscuridad"_

Desde un principio mi vida no ha sido fácil. Si sé que muchos pensaran que la propia es de lo más complicada que puede existir y no niego que, cada una de las personas que enfrenten dificultades diarias así lo crea. Sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que he vivido, creo que he sido bendecida al conocer a personas maravillosas en los momentos más obscuros de mi vida.

Bien en este momento, quizá deba iniciar con el recuento de los momentos amargos y dulces de mi vida para tratar de salir de donde me encuentro. Dicen que cuando se toca fondo no hay más que subir pero, para ser sincera no sé si esto se ajuste a mí.

Lo primero que viene a mí no es con alusión a mi madre y padre, no los recuerdo y solo sé que, desde mi nacimiento esas palabras les quedaron muy grandes.

Mis parientes, dado lo complicado de sus vidas, no pudieron responsabilizarse después de que se fueron. De modo que, dos niños tuvieron que abrirse paso en la vida, totalmente solos.

Mi única familia, Sora, desde entonces estuvo para mí, una niña de 4 años. Seguramente estaba muy asustado por esa responsabilidad pero trabajo muy duro. Fue mi padre, madre, hermano y amigo, todo mi mundo. Hasta el fatídico día de su muerte. Acababa de cumplir 14 y pelee con él por unos prendedores de cabello que me parecían infantiles, irónicamente ahora los atesoro más que a mi propia vida.

Ese mismo año conocí a Tatsuki, mi mejor amiga, no, es más correcto decir que nuestro afecto es más como el de hermanas y aunque no todo el tiempo hemos estado juntas el lazo que nos une es tan férreo como ella.

También conocí a Ichigo. Describirlo es un poco difícil porque para mí era el chico más atractivo de la escuela secundaria pero su ceño fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo no lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas de nuestra edad. No imagino a Ichigo de otra forma, él tenía que ser muy rudo para defenderse de los chicos a los que no les gustaba su apariencia. En fin, él fue mi amigo, novio y amante, mi primer amor.

Ahora nuestra relación no es tan cercana como antes, aunque yo lo sigo considerando un querido amigo, su decisión de alejarse fue inesperada y sin sentido para todos. Porque cualquiera que lo conociera habría dado por hecho que lucharía por conservar la relación con Kuchiki Rukia. Eso si en verdad es altamente complicado pero, tengo fe el lazo tan grande que los une, y con un poco de mi ayuda, ellos formen la familia que merecen ser.

Rukia es otra de esas fantásticas personas que he conocido, admito que en un principio me pareció que su personalidad era demasiado similar a la de Ichigo pero es claro que en el amor no hay reglas. Suele ser muy ruda y últimamente he escuchado que la llaman "mujer de hielo". Por mi experiencia sé que, ese traje se lo pone solo para los negocios aun así, me asusta que Ichigo crea que ya no es la misma persona de la que se enamoró. Estoy muy ansiosa lo sé, pero Rukia no ha dejado de ser la de siempre. Ella ha contribuido enormemente en el proyecto de la clínica, Sado, Tatsuki y yo le estamos sumamente agradecidos.

Hay más cosas que debo agradecer a Rukia, y el haber estado con Uryū es una de ellas. Él llego a mi vida en un momento de confusión. Ese hombre es increíble, dulce, amable, inteligente y sumamente responsable de su profesión. En gran parte, él es quien me ayudo a crecer como persona, a buscar desarrollo en una profesión que me encanta. El ser enfermera no es solo cambiar compresas y cuidar a los pacientes, va más allá. Si, Uryū es alguien además muy obstinado y esa es una de sus cualidades más admirables.

Creo que al final, todo eso, no ayudo a conservar nuestra relación y aunque sea muy doloroso debo aceptarlo. Desde que comenzó a invertir demasiado tiempo en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo Tecnológico del nuevo hospital en la isla que su familia construyó en sociedad con Kurotsuchi Co., disminuyo el nuestro como pareja. Estaba tan cansado cuando nos veíamos que apenas teníamos tiempo para hacer algo, ni pensar siquiera en conversar y mucho menos para hacer el amor. La combinación de esto con el hecho que la hija del presidente de compañía Kurotsuchi obtuvo el puesto de asistente en el mismo departamento termino por alejarnos en definitiva.

A pesar de lo que pueda aparentar no soy ingenua, en una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de verla, parecía tímida y callada con un porte muy elegante y cabello negro azulado que realzaba su belleza, modales refinados y pasión por la investigación; verdaderamente el tipo de mujer para él. Desde luego mi intención no fue compararme con ella pero en definitiva nunca tuve una verdadera oportunidad para que Uryū se quedara conmigo.

Si, cada vez que recuerdo lo de Uryū siento como se me encoge el estómago y una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Todo ha sido diferente a mi separación de Ichigo. Sé que no me engaño en ningún momento, puedo creer eso porque él no es una persona mezquina, pero la forma en que llegamos al fin me duele y mucho.

Hace casi seis meses que rompimos y desde entonces he tratado evitar pensar en ello. Tatsuki dice que tengo un problema de adicción como forma de escape y cuyo patrón que he repetido varias veces en mi vida pero, esta vez no es así. Es cierto que he estado muy ocupada y en ocasiones no como ni duermo regularmente pero es solo porque la clínica necesitaba muchos detalles.

No, eso no es totalmente verdad. Debo ser sincera conmigo.

Mi rompimiento no fue lo único que me hizo no querer volver a casa todas las noches, Tatsuki, se mudó con Sado. Ella vino a vivir conmigo desde hace dos años y hace unas dos semanas me dio la gran noticia. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que esa pareja durara pero ya tenían un tiempo saliendo y supongo que querían dar el siguiente paso.

La verdad es que odio estar sola.

Por eso busco rodearme de personas y la única manera de hacerlo ha sido trabajando a todas horas, cayendo agotada en la cama al final del día. Pero incluso así, suelo ver el rostro de Uryū e imagino que me acaricia recorriendo con sus labios mi piel… y entonces despertó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sé que de alguna manera lograre superar estos sentimientos pero, ahora que me encuentro reflexionando sobre mi vida frente al espejo, al mirarme a los ojos no puedo evitar sentir lastima de mí. Tan patética soy que, aquí estoy lamentando el no haber podido conservar a un hombre.

Sin embargo, no vale la pena deprimirme de esta forma. A partir de este momento voy a prometerme que nunca volveré a preocupar a nadie, no dejare que nadie pueda ver debilidades en mí. Hoy es un gran día para eso, voy a seguir adelante y no volveré a ver atrás.

Tatsuki me dijo que Ichigo había confirmado su reservación. Quiero verlo, hablarle, necesito a mi amigo. Pero estoy muy ansiosa y casi no haber dormido no me ayuda, puedo ver ligeras sombras bajo mis ojos.

El comienzo del festival será pronto. Si conozco bien a Ichigo, y así es, ira a donde pueda verlos mejor. He planeado esta sorpresa para él por un largo tiempo. Reuniré a todos y será increíble. No puedo esperar más.

" _Si pudiera ser la espada que corte el destino"_

" _Si alguna cosa pudiera llenar el hueco de mi pecho"_

En un lugar como este, la calidez del sol llena de vida todo lo que abraza. Esa calidez ¿acaso podrá hacer que el frío en mi interior desaparezca? No, un tipo como yo que ha vivido en total obscuridad no puede ser llevado a la luz tan fácilmente.

Aun así, más de una ocasión, esa mujer ha sido capaz de confundirme. Es sumamente intuitiva e inteligente y sin embargo basa sus decisiones en algo a lo que llama sentimientos. Para mi es lo más alejado a la razón, las emociones humanas no son más que una ilusión con las que incluso llegan a justificar sus errores, sencillamente no puedo comprenderlo. Pensar fríamente y ejecutar lo que se debe hacer es la única manera de vivir.

¿Es posible que algo de esos "sentimientos" de los que tanto habla finalmente me alcanzaran? No lo creo.

Nunca he cuestionado o dudado al ejecutar una misión, no obstante, desde que estoy en esta, algo extraño ha sucedido en mí. Lo que más me cuestiono es el por qué esta persona me interesa. Quizá me haya influenciado el hecho que por primera vez he sido tratado como alguien y no como algo. Sé que no es lo que ella llamaría "amor", "amistad" o alguna de esas emociones, eso es algo imposible para mí, y creo que sería más acertado decir que es curiosidad.

Es lo que me ha llevado a ser un observador más cercano. Si, la curiosidad de saber porque esta mujer era completamente diferente a todos aquellos a los que he servido. No es como se supone lo sería alguien en su posición dentro de la Organización. Ha cambiado todos los esquemas.

La Organización es un clan yukaza cuyos miembros son clasificados en diferentes status. El más alto dentro de los "nidos" es conocido como los "Espada". Ese es mi status. Somos un total de diez y hemos sido creados. Soldados entrenados, con el único propósito de asesinar. Especialistas; armas, artes marciales, venenos y todo aquello que nos sea de utilidad. En pocas palabras, no hay nadie capaz de igualar nuestras destrezas. Nuestros servicios son conocidos entre organizaciones secretas y quienes se mueven en la clandestinidad, aquellos que pueden hacer uso de nuestras habilidades y pueden pagar por ellas.

Desde que fue fundada al inicio de la era Muromachi, por generaciones, la familia Shiba la ha liderado. Ahora es el turno de la joven señora Shiba, Kuchiki Rukia; es a ella a quien sirvo.

Actualmente las misiones han sido disminuidas drásticamente, esto no tiene conformes a muchos. En lo que a mi concierne, no tiene importancia. No soy particularmente violento, hago lo se me ordena o lo que tengo que hacer.

Sin embargo, nuevamente llega a mi mente esta pregunta, ¿hasta qué punto puedo seguir así? Aunque el hecho es que este cuestionamiento no debería de existir en mi cabeza, reprimirlo debe ser lo correcto. Conceptos como fidelidad o camaradería no me fueron inculcados, tampoco necesito razones para matar o proteger, hacer lo que sea necesario en pro del objetivo eso es todo.

Evidentemente, estando en este lugar y momento, tengo la necesidad de analizar la situación en la que me encuentro. Hay algo inquietante que me lleva a pensar que hay más de un motivo para que se diera esta "coincidencia". Las misiones, usualmente son ejecutadas por un solo espada a menos que, la misión fuera "Rango A" (Alto Riesgo), pero justo en este momento hay cinco de nosotros aquí. También debo considerar que hay misiones en ejecución simultánea debido a que en los últimos años nos hemos infiltrado entre las principales familias como "Escudos". Pero, aun así, no dejo de pensar que hay algo más.

Inevitablemente llegará el momento en el que tendré que ir en su contra o, incluso se convertirá en mi objetivo sin importar que conozca las razones por las cuales ella me eligió. Desde el inicio conocía todo sobre mí y eso no marco diferencia alguna.

Admito que, esto ha despertado mucho más de lo que esperaba mi interés tanto en ella como en su entorno; aunque estoy lejos de querer vivir de esa manera. Con franqueza esto de los "sentimientos" son solo ideas tontas para justificar la estupidez humana.

De cualquier manera, lo que más ha capturado mi atención es su propósito, es tan ambicioso. Ella hablo al respecto la última vez que estuvimos en el _Dōjō_.

Recuerdo claramente lo que paso aquel día. Durante el tiempo en el que le mostré algunas de mis técnicas de ataque y defensa con la espada, nunca había presenciado la poca determinación y contundencia con la que intentaba atacar y sin embargo, me sonreía sin motivo aparente. El sudor comenzó a rodar por su rostro cuando una maniobra suya al deshacerse de la espada me tomo por sorpresa haciéndome retroceder y caer a sus pies. Brevemente permaneció ante mí sin darme tregua, lanzaba con gran rapidez filosas cuchillas, que suele llevar ocultas en su abanico, una y otra vez. Utilizando la agilidad que poseo pude ponerme de pie y aprovechando que las cuchillas se habían agotado lance un ataque contundente que me hizo caer sobre ella cuando trato de esquivarlo. Sin duda, ya antes me pude darme cuenta de la esbelta y bien formada figura de esta mujer de baja estatura pero hasta ese momento me percate de lo pequeña que era. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí junto a ella en esa posición, ese instante tuvo un efecto inesperado, por primera vez la vi indefensa y vulnerable. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió rápidamente mi columna cuando sus claros ojos encontraron a los míos. Son del color más extraordinario que haya visto en mi vida, y por un momento, pude ver claramente el reflejo de un hombre expuesto en ellos. Mi desconcierto fue puesto en evidencia cuando me separe rápidamente de esa situación.

 _\- Aunque te haces el duro, no dejas de ser un hombre después de todo_ – dijo cuándo intente apresurarme a partir del dojo. A unos cuantos pasos de la salida me detuvo.

 _\- No me mal interpretes_ – habiéndose levantándose del piso – _Eres un tipo duro pero me ha extrañado que esta treta funcionara contigo_ – tomando una toalla y secándose el sudor del rostro.

 _\- Puedo asegurar que no fue eso_ – conteste completamente seguro de lo que decía – _fue sorpresiva y rápida. En cuanto a si funcionaría este "truco", es evidente lo atractiva que usted resulta para la mayoría así que me parece lógico que algunos fueran presa fácil._

 _\- No es lo que digo_ – replico ofreciéndome una toalla – _pero viniendo de ti debo considerarlo un alago. Aunque tienes razón, de alguna manera necesitaba probarme ya que llegado el momento seré capaz de defenderme sola. Sé que a pesar del duro entrenamiento que he tenido no puedo comparar mí la fuerza con la de un hombre_ – haciendo una pausa para dirigir la mirada hacia mí – _Sin embargo, en relación a lo de antes, lamento lo ofensivo que te ha resultado mi comentario_ – Sin moverme eche la cabeza a un lado para verla mejor y ella continuo – _es solo que por un instante tuve la impresión que en tus ojos algo parecía diferente, es todo._

 _\- Da igual_ – simplemente respondí restándole importancia y dirigí la mirada lejos de la suya.

 _\- A mi edad no me siento más lista que cuando tenía doce, aunque creo que solo es porque me he apegado a esos sentimientos de cuando era niña_ – dejando aparecer una pequeña mueca en su boca, la que sospecho era una pequeña sonrisa. Después de una breve pausa lanzo un fuerte suspiro antes de continuar – _Si, conozco demasiado bien lo que opinas al respecto pero te aseguro que es verdad tanto, como lo que necesito decirte ahora_ – haciendo a un lado los mechones de cabello sueltos de la cola de caballo en los que los había sujetado, dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar hasta mí. No sabía lo que trataba de decir pero me di cuenta que debía ser algo muy importante por la seriedad que mostraba en su rostro – _Todo lo que diga estará basado en hechos te lo puedo asegurar_ – dijo clavando su mirada sobre mí _._

Escuche con atención cada una de sus palabras aunque en ocasiones, sus argumentos eran carentes de sentido. Cuando llego al punto de explicar cómo exploto mis habilidades y en consecuencia todos los beneficios obtenidos, desde luego eso nunca fue desconocido para mí pues era lógico que procediera de esa manera; la capacidad analítica que poseo perdió un poco de objetividad y en mi interior, algo extraño surgió.

Deduzco que me conoce lo suficiente como para apostar por mi personalidad fría e indiferente al decirme todo, no encuentro algún razonamiento distinto; pues el hecho que yo posea una memoria eidética garantiza que al menos habrá un testigo, uno que recuerde cada palabra, frase y comentario tal como fue dicho.

Para ese momento, ambos nos encontrábamos sentados sobre el piso y, mis pensamientos divagaban sobre todo lo dicho mientras ella guardaba silencio poniéndole fin a las revelaciones. Creo que después de haberse prolongado aquel silencio, ella esperaba algún tipo de respuesta que pusiera fin a su angustiosa espera sin embargo, no ocurrió lo que esperaba. La ansiedad que empezaba a mostrar hiso que titubeara por un momento antes de girar sobre el cojín y levantarse, comino hasta llegar a un pequeño estante cercano de donde saco un sobre grande. Regreso hasta donde continuaba sentado y lo coloco frente a mí. Me sorprendió un poco el ver lo grueso que era pero lo que llamo más mi interés fueron algunos logotipos extrañamente familiares pero no que puede reconocer. Odio todo aquello que no soy capaz de controlar, y en ese momento no poseía dominio sobre mi mente. Desvié la mirada de aquel sobre para tratar de sacarme del hermetismo con el que normalmente me envuelvo cuando exploro las posibilidades. Intuí que una vez hecho esto preferiría dejarme ahí, pero no fue así. Esa mujer, siempre orgullosa, sorpresivamente se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza al piso en una reverencia.

Mis pensamientos eran desconcertantes y sin lógica. ¿Por qué una mujer como ella haría eso ante un hombre como yo? La respuesta llegaría mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba.

 _\- Soy consciente que necesitas tiempo para evaluar esta información pero…aunque estoy preparada para tomar la responsabilidad del clan Shiba en esto…_ – hizo una pausa para elegir las palabras adecuadas – _necesito de tu ayuda._

Irritante. Muy irritante. Mirándola así, humillada, suplicando mi ayuda. Nuevamente centre mi atención en el sobre frente a mí, sin duda la importancia de la información contenida en él superaba su a orgullo.

 _\- Todo lo que he dicho, lo que contiene en ese sobre y lo que está por suceder en la isla, tiene como objetivo cumplir mi propósito. Esta es una guerra que nadie más que yo puede pelear…_ –en su voz pude notar algo diferente, en el momento que se enderezó volvió a dirigirme esa mirada perspicaz y esa sonrisa poco forzada– _pero temo que no puedo sola y necesito hacer uso de este recurso…_ – replico golpeando con su mano el sobre– _aunque esto no sea muy honorable…_

 _\- Entiendo_ – conteste al escuchar la forma en que hablaba y comprendiendo a lo que se refería – _entonces, ¿Qui…?_

 _\- Considera todo antes que tomes una decisión_ – me interrumpió rápidamente adivinando lo que diría – _Sabrás lo que tienes que hacer_ – dejándome ver finalmente esa sonrisa que siempre suele confundirme – _y luego implicare_.

 _\- ¡¿implicar?!_ – conteste sorprendido.

 _\- Un acto de fe_ – divertida por mi expresión.

 _\- ¡¿fe?!_ – aun sonriente se acercó al punto de casi besarme.

 _\- De que harás lo correcto_ – se alejó de mí disponiéndose a salir del Dōjō – S _iempre me he preguntado si un tipo como tú alguna vez ha intentado hacerlo…. Seguir su propio camino_ – antes de salir me dirigió esas últimas palabras dejándome estupefacto.

Han pasado unas semanas desde ese incidente, nada ha cambiado con respecto a ella, se equivocó sobre eso. Es imposible que llegue a sentir odio pero si fuera necesario que un sentimiento describiera lo que pienso, ese debería ser admiración. Si, admiración por todo lo que ha logrado y lo que pretende lograr. Todavía no determino si es muy valiente o demasiado tonta, porque a pesar de que sabe a lo que se arriesga, sigue adelante. Es precisamente en estos momentos, cuando la confusión nubla mi juicio. Ella me importa, si, aunque no deje de pensar lo ridículo que es, y a pesar de que trato de ser frío al responder cada una de las preguntas que me he hecho; las cosas que han sucedido hasta ahora lo han cambiado todo. Cuando le confirme que vendría con ella, quede perplejo al ver su reacción. Una gran sonrisa que ilumino su rostro como una bella mañana de verano.

Sin embargo, en realidad, aún no he tomado una decisión sobre ello aunque eso pareció no tener importancia. Lo único sobre lo que evidentemente si he decidido es que permanecería a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

Pero hay algo que me molesta y no sé qué debo dejar de lado, el HOGYOKU. Haberlo recibido justamente después de haber llegado me hace pensar que lo más lógico es la eminente elección de un blanco y, entonces los breves momentos de paz se alejaran tan pronto como sea superada por el caos. Un caos tan grande como el que en este momento desatara la tormenta que se avecina.

No puedo evitar pensar en ello aun esperando a los otros espadas en un lugar, en un momento no muy adecuado. Los vientos traen consigo la brizna salada de las olas que chocan con furia contra las rocas de los acantilados. Estoy demasiado cerca de la orilla, por eso las gotas que cayeron mí y resbalan por mis mejillas. Parece que lloro. Bastante irónico considerando que nunca ha pasado aunque, quizá sea un preludio de lo que se acerca.

" _Su luz es tan fuerte para iluminar mi camino"_

* * *

Bien, espero que sea de su agrado y se anticipen a lo que seguirá en esta y la otra historia.

 _Cuídense un montón._

 _Bye, bye._


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola, hoy les voy a dejar tres capítulos o quizá mas he escrito seis, va a ser mas corta que las demás porque planeo terminarla junto con la historia entrelazada de SIEMPRE TU.

DISCLEIMER: Ya saben que Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia esta sacada en base a la misma de bleach pero con mi propia imaginación para nuestro entretenimiento.

Nota: La historia esta narrada en primera persona. Si se encuentran textos en cursiva son pensamiento de los personajes. Con asteriscos, es cambio de personaje, tiempo, escena.

Disfruten.

Capítulo 2.

" _La luna es mi única aliada en la oscura prisión de mi corazón"_

Las sombras que suelen estar frente a mí ahora se distorsionan al moverse a mí alrededor, dicen palabras que no comprendo. Intento mover mis manos y pies pero estoy atado. Ahora sé que estoy nuevamente en la habitación blanca. Soy torpe y por eso es que hacen esto conmigo aun así me lastiman con lo que ponen en mí cuerpo. He tratado de resistirme algunas veces pero eso solo me causa más dolor. No lo soporto más. Quiero decirles que me dejen en paz pero el único sonido que surge de mi interior y atraviesa mi garganta es tan grotesco como incomprensible.

Agitado y cubierto de sudor me incorporo precipitadamente y el sueño se desvanece. Me recuesto y cubro mis ojos de la luz que se filtra por la ventana. Trato de tomar los fragmentos mientras se desvanecen, pero fallo en atrapar cualquiera de ellos. Descartándolo, como lo hago la mayoría de las mañanas, me levanto de la cama y agito un poco mi cabeza para despertarme por completo. Es tan irritante.

Camino al cuarto de baño y dejo correr el agua del grifo para lavar mi rostro. En el vestidor está preparado mi vestimenta para el día de hoy, un impecable traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra con unas discretas franjas verdes.

Desde que llegamos a este sitio, por las mañanas suelo correr por de la playa para despejar mi mente y mantenerme en forma sin embargo hoy no será así. Afuera, un cielo grisáceo promete lluvia y no estoy de humor para recibirla durante mi carrera. Me dirijo arriba, al gimnasio, me subo en la cinta y enciendo mi reproductor de mp3 para evitar escuchar el estruendoso ruido que Grimmjow suele llamar música. Continuamente sus molestas costumbres interfieran en mis actividades, preferiría estar solo.

Mis pensamientos divagan sobre el día. Me he convertido en el sustituto de Matsumoto Rangiku, ella estará ausente debido a su licencia matrimonial así que estoy a cargo de su trabajo. Es muy problemático, se acerca el inicio de las festividades de la isla y la señora Shiba tiene una agenda demasiado apretada.

Unos fuertes golpes sobre la puerta me han sacan de mis pensamientos abruptamente. Detengo la cinta, sin aliento, respiro y me dirijo a la puerta abriéndola violentamente. Encuentro el rostro burlón de mi compañero de apartamento.

Tan animado como de costumbre – acomodando su alocada melena azul – traje mucha comida anoche así que si deseas algo todo está en la nevera.

\- ¿Es todo? – respondí con mi habitual frialdad.

\- Bueno ya que preguntas – camino hacia la cocina indicándome que lo siguiera – la señora menciono algo – tranquilamente bebió un sorbo su taza.

\- ¿Qué? – camine frente a él sin ocultar mi interés - ¡Habla! – le exigí.

\- ¡Ya, ya! – exclamo sentándose cómodamente – Dijo que necesitaba verte antes de la reunión de las 10.

\- Bien – dije enfáticamente y camine de regreso a la habitación – ¡Vístete! – le ordene – Nos vamos en 15 minutos – cerré la puerta para ir a la ducha no sin antes escuchar las maldiciones que lanzaba tras de mí. Realmente disfrute esa pequeña venganza.

Caminamos alrededor de quince minutos, el apartamento no está demasiado lejos del complejo hotelero Kuchiki. Atravesamos el acceso de empleados y nos dirigimos directo al funicular. Agradecí que durante el tiempo que tardamos en llegar al área corporativa Grimmjow permaneciera en silencio, suele parlotear demasiado pero al menos hoy, solo permaneció observando a través de la ventana. Es extraño aunque admito que esa vista es muy agradable. Inconscientemente paso mis dedos por el hogyoku que llevo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Hay algo desagradable en eso.

Tan pronto como salgo del funicular apresuro el paso para llegar hasta la oficina principal. Espero a que Grimmjow este a mi lado reprendiéndolo por su aspecto antes de tocar a la puerta. Aguardo un momento sin recibir respuesta. Ambos entramos a la oficina aparentemente vacía. Camine hasta el escritorio y de reojo vi la expresión de pocos amigos que tenía Grimmjow. Parece más irritado de lo usual. Desde luego ignoro el hecho de que comienza a impacientarse aunque sucede lo mismo conmigo.

Extrañamente la señora está retrasada, ella siempre es muy puntual no obstante, eso no es lo que ha comenzado a ponerme nervioso. El molesto ruido que Grimmjow hace al golpear el piso con su zapato y el incesante sonido del reloj de pared taladran lentamente mis nerviosos. Necesito enfocarme en otra cosa. Por busco con la mirada y tengo éxito. Unas fotografías que sobresaltan del entorno han captado mi atención. No había notado de su existencia hasta ahora. Son interesantes. Todas muestran diferentes paisajes de esta isla, pero hay algo en ellas que no soy capaz de reconocer a simple vista.

\- Son muy cautivadoras ¡¿verdad?! – dijo la señora Shiba junto a mí. – Creo que el artista capturo nostalgia y esperanza en ellas.

\- También lo creo – atine a decir para ocultar la sorpresa de su llegada, ella deposito unos papeles sobre su escritorio y yo, simplemente me dirigí al sillón junto a Grimmjow.

\- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar caballeros – nos dirigió una delicada sonrisa de culpabilidad y tomo asiento frente a nosotros – había un asunto que no podía esperar – en sus manos sostenía dos sobres blancos con los que jugueteo momentos antes de ponerlos sobre la mesa de café. He aprendido a reconocer ciertas actitudes en ella pero en esta ocasión algo me hace dudar de sus intenciones – Ábranlos en privado, deseo hablar un poco más con ustedes – Se acomodó con elegancia en su asiento creo que con el propósito de que ninguno preguntara nada – Ambos están a cargo de la seguridad así que la coordinación es vital para que en ningún momento le falte protección a Ren. Deben asegurarse de ello.

\- ¿Qué es lo que teme? – indague.

\- Ustedes lo saben mejor que yo – contesto – Tengo conocimiento que los espada recibieron un hogyoku ¿no es verdad? – descanso sus manos sobre sus piernas que cruzo en ese momento – para mí es obvio.

\- ¡¿Entonces?! – contesto Grimmjow un tanto impaciente.

\- Deseo asegurarme que mi familia tenga toda la protección posible, es todo. – completamente tranquila.

\- ¿Y usted? – cuestione nuevamente.

\- Estoy en tus manos – levantándose del sillón - ¡vamos! Tenemos cosas de que ocuparnos.

Fue tajante al decir aquello y al salir de la oficina, después de un día extenuante, solo contemplaba el sobre blanco que sostenía en mis manos. No es particularmente robusto pero quiero saber lo que contiene, desde luego no creo que un lugar tan público como el funicular sea el más adecuado.

Desde hace tiempo, Grimmjow, juega a engañarme. La vida de los demás nunca ha sido de mi interés pero en su caso, lo que haga en el apartamento, me afecta. Cuando sabe que estaré ausente, normalmente satisface sus necesidades con desconocidas pero parece que ahora se entiende con una mujer espada. Precisamente por eso no iré ahí, al menos por ahora, no deseo involucrarme en ese asunto.

En lo que a mí respecta, descubrí un lugar donde pasar el tiempo en esos momentos. Una playa solitaria. Ningún lugareño la visita. Cuentan extrañas historias sobre ella. Cualquiera que sea la razón no me importa, es perfecta para mí.

He visto atardeceres antes y muchos piensan que es muy tranquilizador, para mí, lo único tranquiliza el ser que hay en mi interior es ese pequeño instante cuando la luz es absorbida por la oscuridad. Necesito esto. En este preciso momento sé lo que el sobre implica, tendré una misión. Dejar la seguridad de la señora a Grimmjow, no creo que sea la mejor opción. Sé que hay personas que juegan con nosotros sin embargo tome la decisión de protegerla hasta cumplir su propósito con mi vida y eso es lo que hare. No dudare más. Es hora de abrir este sobre.

\- ¿Malas noticias? – la voz femenina a mi espalda la conozco muy bien, giro mi cuello solo para confirmar que es ella.

\- Tú – conteste fríamente guardando el sobre en el bolsillo interno del saco – pensé que no habría nadie aquí.

\- Está anocheciendo y hace un poco de frio así que pensé en ofrecerte algo caliente... – pude darme cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hablar conmigo? – pregunte sin esperar la respuesta y continué ignorándola – de pronto este lugar ha dejado de estar tranquilo – sacudo un poco la arena de mis zapatos y meto mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón – me voy.

\- Es porque tienes un rostro muy serio – me detuve a pensarlo un poco, ella debió sentirse más segura y continuo su dialogo – Quizá… quieras tomar un poco de té… – ahora jugueteaba ondulando un mechón de su cabello – Quiero disculparme por lo de esta mañana – me miro directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte sin mostrar mi sorpresa.

\- Admito que para ti he sido demasiado molesta en la última semana – sonrió nerviosamente y desvió la mirada – pero es solo porque es muy importante para mí hablar con Kuchiki-san y… perdí el control.

\- ¿Golpeas a las personas cuando eso pasa? – respondí sarcásticamente.

\- No, no lo hago y por eso estoy aquí – respondió con visible molestia – pero parece que no ha sido una gran idea.

\- De cualquier manera no necesito tus disculpas – sin importar su reacción pase a su lado dispuesto a irme.

\- ¡No voy a rendirme! ¡Quiero que lo sepas! – grito cuando estaba por llegar al camino haciéndome parar y voltear para verla acercándose a mí – ¡No me importa cuántas veces tenga que estar ahí para lograrlo, pero ten presente que terminare lográndolo!

\- Has lo que quieras – Dispuesto a seguir mi camino pero no pude dar ni un paso porque ella sujeto mi brazo plantándose frente a mí _. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?_

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo – mirándome con esos enormes ojos grises que comenzaban a humedecerse – ¡no me digas que es tu trabajo, que su agenda está demasiado apretada y que necesito una cita porque eso no lo acepto! – secándose las lágrimas que rodaron sobre sus mejillas – estoy segura de que ella también desea verme, hablar un poco... desahogarse conmigo.

Por supuesto que la señora esta tensa pero no reconozco que la causa sea esta mujer. Lo más lógico es que toda esta presión se deba a lo importante del proyecto y todo lo que hay alrededor. Sin embargo tengo curiosidad de saber qué es lo que piensa esta mujer sobre esto – ¿Crees que eres tan importante para la señora Shiba? – le pregunte.

\- No – dijo sin dudar – sé que hay cosas que en este momento que son muy importantes para Kuchiki-san – dándome la espalda comenzó a caminar – pero también sé lo que necesita.

\- Ridículo – conteste sarcásticamente, en cambio, ella me sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Pero es cierto lo que dice. Todo este tiempo solo conozco a la señora Shiba solo en parte, lo que ella quiere mostrar. Es muy reservada con todos menos con un selecto grupo. Desafortunadamente para mí, está incluida esa mujer. Al menos debo indagar al respecto. Quiero saber lo que desconozco, lo que mis ojos no han podido ver.

\- ¡Mujer!

" _La inmensidad del mar refleja la soledad de mi corazón"_

" _Si tuviera la fuerza para alcanzar mi destino, mi camino siempre estaría contigo"_

No suelo seguir las ideas de Rangiku pero, en esta ocasión haré lo que sea necesario para poder ver y hablar con Kuchiki-san. Ese hombre, su rostro inexpresivo, me pone nerviosa. En realizad no puedo decir si es mala persona, no lo conozco después de todo. Lo más cercano a una conversación con él ha sido un rotundo "NO" en todas las ocasiones que ha tenido oportunidad. Aunque parece extraño que, por su personalidad, ocupe el puesto de Rangiku aunque supongo que no sería impensable que Kuchiki-san necesite un descanso de ella.

Debo aprovechar el momento, hace unas semanas lo vi por primera vez a la orilla de la playa cuando estaba en la terraza y desde entonces lo he visto con cierta regularidad. Básicamente, su apariencia difiere de los lugareños así que era difícil que pasara desapercibido. Parece frágil por su estatura baja y constitución delgada además de que su piel es muy pálida. Su cabello negro es corto y ligeramente alborotado, tiene un mechón que le cae por la frente y se parte en dos al llegar a la nariz. A la distancia, parecía más bajo de lo que realmente es, quizá se deba a la postura cuando guarda sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Supe que era un poco más alto que yo la última vez que estuve en la oficina de Kuchiki-san. En ese momento, por primera vez, me di cuenta del color de sus ojos. Un verde profundo, tan profundo que cualquiera podría perderse en ellos aunque son carentes de brillo y fríos, diría que casi inhumanos. Claro que, la atención en él, es porque decidí poner en marcha el plan de Matsumoto y aunque tiene una personalidad insoportable debo admitir que es muy atractivo, quizá en otras circunstancias hasta podría gustarme.

Soy realmente una tonta, ¿no sé porque estoy pensando tales cosas? Ahora mismo, estoy observándolo, lleva un tiempo en la playa. Por lo que he visto siempre está solo. Yo esperaría que tuviera al menos un amigo pero no es así. Matsumoto tiene razón, le gusta estar solo. Realmente no me agrada tratar de engañar para obtener un beneficio pero no me queda otra opción si realmente quiero ayudar a Kuchiki-san. Iré a la playa y lograre lo que quiero. Voy abordarlo.

En definitiva no creo que esto haya sido una gran idea, este hombre es insoportable, tuve que tomar mucha fuerza de voluntad para no romper en llanto. Lo único que logre es sentir como la burla se disfrazada en sus palabras. Sin embargo, poco después de alejarme de él una pregunta surgió en mi mente ¿Aquello sirvió de algo?

Me percate que aquel sujeto continuaba bajo la parpadeante luz del farol que tenía poco de haberse encendido aunque decidí ignorarlo. Para cuando llegue a la verja oxidada, el desánimo y la vergüenza se estaban apoderando de mí. Con dificultad deslice el pasador pues mis manos me temblaban. Mire la escalera que, antes de aquel momento, no me había parecido particularmente larga sin embargo precisamente ahora, que deseo tanto llegar a la seguridad de la casa tan pronto como me sea posible, tuve que notarlo. Torpemente empuje la reja dispuesta a huir pero para mi sorpresa la mano de aquel hombre me impidió atravesarla.

\- ¿Estás bien, mujer? – mirándome directamente a los ojos.

\- Si… – conteste un poco perturbada – pero…

\- ¿Sigue en pie tu invitación? – Pregunto al mismo tiempo que soltó la verja.

Moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación tratando de ocultar mi emoción y ambos ascendimos por la escalera toscamente esculpida sobre la piedra del acantilado hasta llegar al patio trasero de la casa donde, sin modestia, logre hacer un hermoso jardín zen. Nos dirigimos a la terraza atravesando el sendero de madera. En realidad la terraza es un anexo hecho totalmente de madera y que solo cuenta con una fusuma de cristal. La propietaria, una anciana muy amable, insistió en hacerla para mí. Desde aquí hay una espléndida vista de la playa y los acantilados que la rodean. Una vista tan fascinante que mi extraño invitado ha sucumbido a su hechizo.

He preparado un delicioso té de Gyokuro que Kuchiki-san me regalo el día de mi cumpleaños y mientras lo sirvo no puedo dejar de ver a este hombre. Es tan enigmático que tengo demasiada curiosidad sobre él. Por un momento me sonrojo al pensar que estoy perdiendo de vista el objetivo de que él se encuentre aquí.

\- ¿Tan atractivo me encuentras? – pregunto sin ningún reparo.

\- ¿Q..qué? – sin mirlo conteste a la inesperada pregunta que me hizo derramar el té. Desde luego sentí como su penetrante mirada buscaba en mi más que la repuesta que había recibido.

\- Me has observado desde llegamos – continuo diciendo mientras se aproximaba a donde me encontraba – lo que me hace pensar que me encuentras atractivo y si es ese el caso…

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – agite los brazos en señal de negación – solo pensé que debías disfrutar mucho de esta vista y esperaba que tu iniciaras nuestra conversación.

La penetrante mirada de sus ojos verdes busco encontrarse con la mía y al principio lo evite, pero me di cuenta que si no era directa él malinterpretaría mis intenciones.

\- Es verdad que no solo te invite a tomar el té – trague saliva para poder seguir hablando y puse una taza frente a él. Estaba nerviosa, más de lo que esperaba pero si quería obtener algo ese era el momento – Quiero ofrecerte un trato.

\- ¿Quieres ofrecer un trato a un sujeto que te incomoda? – pregunto desviando la mirada y llevando la taza hasta su nariz.

\- Tienes razón – suspire aceptando la situación y también tome la taza frente a mí – pero sabes lo que creo… - hice una pequeña pausa para tomar un sorbo y sonreír tras saborear su sabor – creo que lo incómodo para mi es que no te conozco pero si …

\- No quieres conocerme – dijo tajante después de dar un sorbo a su bebida – y en cuanto a lo que pretendes, es imposible que veas a la señora Shiba.

\- No si me ayudas – sonreí para demostrarle que estaba bien – mejor dicho si ambos nos ayudamos.

 _¿Ayudarnos?_

Finalmente había captado su atención y eso me hizo sentir más cómoda. Para ser sincera creo que dejo de mirarme fijamente para que eso sucediera. En poco tiempo planteé mi idea en la cual detallaba los beneficios mutuos de nuestra cooperación. No imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre que bebía té frente a mí cuando termine tan magistral exposición pues en todo momento su rostro permaneció inexpresivo. Por un tiempo se mantuvo sin decir nada y solo observaba el contenido de la taza que bebía. Imagine que trataba de decidir si debía hacer lo que le estaba proponiendo. Yo quería no mejor dicho rezaba porque aceptara. Finalmente tras una larga espera, al menos para mí, ese hombre se levantó, me dio las gracias por el té y se dirigió a la salida. Lo seguí en silencio hasta la puerta segura de mi fracaso a pesar de haberme esmerado tanto. Lo mire abrir la puerta mientras me lamentaba haber dejado escapar una oportunidad de oro.

\- La señora Shiba tendrá un almuerzo de negocios – dijo mirándome de lado – tomara el desayuno en el salón a las 8 – comenzó a caminar despacio – tendrás media hora se puntual.

Me tomo tan de sorpresa que no alcance a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido hasta que llegue a la cerca del jardín y comencé a gritar.

\- ¡Intenta con té de durazno y jazmín, es su favorito….! – La idea de volver a hablar con Kuchiki-san era tan grande que deje escapar mi entusiasmo - ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Seamos amigos! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

Mi alegría era tan intensa que no medí las consecuencias de estas palabras, palabras que se marcarían con fuego en mi destino.

" _La negra noche que es mi alma desaparece con el amanecer de tu sonrisa"_

* * *

 _Bien, ¿que les pareció? espero que sea tan interesante que se vuelvan adictos a esta historia._

 _Espero sus rew pronto._

 _Cuídese_ _un montón._

 _Bye, bye._


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola de nuevo.

Otro capitulo, espero que no me maten.

DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece es únicamente para entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro el uso de los personajes.

Nota: el uso de letra cursiva significa que son pensamientos de los personajes, el uso de asteriscos implica que cambia la escena o personaje.

Este capitulo asi como la historia contienen tramas adultos. En este y otros capítulos siguientes habrá lemmon.

Disfrutenlo.

Capítulo 3.

" _Necesito aferrarme a la maldad en mi pasado para no rendirme a la gentileza de tu alma"_

Son las cuatro de la mañana y acabo de regresar al departamento. Grimmjow no está, seguramente inicio su misión. Hace apenas unas horas que descubrí el contenido del sobre y estoy muy confundido. Ninguna instrucción explícita, solo fotografías e información detallada sobre esa mujer. Normalmente esto sería suficiente para reconocerla como mi blanco sin embargo el color del sobre me dice lo contrario.

Me pregunto si esto tendrá relación con las indicaciones que recibimos de la señora, las opciones habituales estas están descartadas.

¿Pero, entonces? Si desea proteger a sus amigos ¿porque no también lo hace con Matsumoto o al de lentes? En este momento tengo más que confusión. ¿Qué une a esa mujer con la señora Shiba? Si lo pienso detenidamente carece de toda lógica. Son completamente diferentes.

Hace poco accedí a ayudar a esa mujer porque creí conveniente que supiera la realidad, su presencia no es de beneficio para la señora. Además, tampoco pienso que la información que ella me proporcione sea relevante. _¿Qué es lo que la señora desea en realidad? Cuando lo sepa por la mañana formule la mejor estrategia para cumplir la misión_ – pensé dirigiéndome a mi recamara, solo entonces me di cuenta que había tenido en la mano el hogyoku todo el tiempo, quizá es porque necesito aferrarme a lo que soy.

Finalmente estoy en la oficina de la señora Shiba. Apenas si dormí. No he dejado de pensar en las últimas palabras de esa mujer mientras me alejaba. "Seamos amigos" dijo, ¿cómo podría suceder? Totalmente ilógico, no tengo amigos. Si es mi objetivo ¿Cuál debe ser la mejor estrategia?

\- ¿Ulquiorra? – pregunto la señora Shiba al entrar a la oficina y sacarme de mis pensamientos - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No – conteste y puse sobre el escritorio un servicio de té. Ella tomo la taza y aprecio el aroma que despedía el té recién hecho.

\- ¡Delicioso! – expreso dejándome ver una pequeña sonrisa – Entonces ya abriste el sobre – suspiro y volvió a tomar de la bebida.

\- Así es – conteste esperando a que terminara de disfrutar su bebida. Estaba impaciente y ella lo sabía pero tomaba cada trago apreciando cada gota de sabor.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó al terminar su bebida e inmediatamente traslado el servicio a la mesita de bebidas – Estuvo delicioso, gracias por prepararlo – pude notar en su tono de voz que tenía que decirme algo importante – Antes de venir a la isla te dije que necesitaba tu ayuda – pronuncio dejándose caer en su silla giratoria – Sabes que de todos los espada, eres quien tiene mi entera confianza… - hizo una pausa tratando de predecir mi reacción – por eso esta misión es tan importante para mí.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que esa mujer logro lo que había buscado por tanto tiempo. Admito que el semblante de la señora ha cambiado gracias a eso. Por otro lado, he sido objeto de su acoso. Esa mujer ha buscado la oportunidad de agradecer en más de una ocasión. La primera vez cometí el error de aceptar el bento que trajo para mí. No parecía muy apetitoso pero pensé que al menos tendría un buen sabor. ¡Grave error! No sé cómo esta mujer no se ha envenenado por sus artes culinarias.

Desconozco si la misión de Grimmjow concluyo con éxito pero está de nuevo en el departamento. Su actitud no es la misma aunque sigue siendo presuntuoso y engreído. Ha estado entrometiéndose en mis asuntos, sobre todo en lo que concierne a esa mujer. Ha estado merodeando cerca de la clínica donde ella trabaja como enfermera, por supuesto sabe que estoy al tanto pero no le importa.

Necesito averiguar qué es lo que pretende y hacer que no interfiera. Mi trabajo es cuidar de ella con la más absoluta discreción pero me está resultando complicado. Esa mujer es un torbellino. Solo descansa por las noches, al menos, eso es lo que creo.

Ahora mismo, me encuentro sentado en un sillón de la sala mirando los horarios de esta mujer. Los dejo caer sobre la mesa delante de mí. El total silencio del apartamento me permite escuchar el sonido de mi reloj de muñeca, mi cabeza se halla recargada en mi puño. Espero al estúpido de Grimmjow pero se acerca la hora, debo irme. Recojo los documentos esparcidos en la mesa y los guardo en la cómoda cercana. Acomodo mi corbata y me dispongo a salir.

Giro la perilla y abro la puerta. Doy un paso, algo ha llamado mi atención. Parece ser una nota que reviso inmediatamente. Está hecha con recortes de revistas. Me apresuro a leer.

" _A la mujer de cabello naranja le sienta bien el blanco,_

 _Sugiero que estés más atento a su cuidado_

 _Sería una pena que le sucediera algo y no te encuentras cerca._

 _P.D. Trata que el calor no sea demasiado,_

 _Su Corazón pagaría el precio"_

¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Quién lo dejo y porque no me di cuenta? Busco con la mirada los alrededores pero no hay nadie. Salgo rápidamente en busca a esa mujer.

Estoy afuera de su casa. Todo parece tranquilo, las luces están apagadas. Ya es de noche. Antes fui a la clínica pero no estaba. Alguien menciono que recibió una visita, después de eso aviso que saldría temprano.

Al acercarme noto que la puerta está abierta. Entro con precaución al mismo tiempo que saco un calibre 22 que llevo oculta debajo del pantalón. Parece no haber nadie. Hay cosas esparcidas por piso, podría ser un signo de lucha. Cerca de la mesa hay un líquido que parece sangre. Me inclino a examinarlo. No es sangre, parece ser té. Tal vez envenenado. Soy inmune a la mayoría de los venenos así que lo pruebo. Su aroma es peculiar y su sabor demasiado amargo pero no es veneno.

Aún esta tibio – pienso y comienzo a moverme con sigilo. Puede que todavía quede alguien. Reviso todas las habitaciones de la casa. No hay nadie. Guardo mi arma y camino hasta la terraza. Instintivamente miro hacia la playa y en el mar hay algo. Parece ser cabello. No, es cabello de color naranja flotando en el mar.

Me apresuro a salir y en poco tiempo llego a la playa. Me deshago del saco zambulléndome inmediatamente sin pensar en nada. Logro alcanzarla, la sujeto como puedo y la arrastro hasta la orilla mientras forcejea.

\- ¿Qué demonios te sucede, mujer? – gritándole mientras salíamos del agua. Estoy muy enfurecido pero ella no contesta. Se limita a salir del agua pasando frente a mí ignorándome completamente.

Recojo mi saco y la sigo con la mirada mientras se dirige a la casa. Noto que trae puesto un vestido blanco holgado, que al estar mojado se adhiere a su cuerpo dejándome apreciar sus bien formadas curvas.

¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Desvió la mirada reprendiéndome de mis pensamientos y la sigo. Muy cerca de la escalera cae sobre sus rodillas y me doy prisa para ayudarla. La levanto en mis brazos y ella se sujeta a mi cuello. Sostengo su cuerpo tembloroso junto al mío. Su pecho roza al mío a cada paso, puedo sentir sus pezones endurecidos a través de la ropa mojada. Su respiración es muy irregular, agitada y poco profunda. ¿Acaso esta excitada? No, claro que no. Me digo mientras subo por la escalera con ella abrazada a mí.

Entro a la casa. Me dirijo a su habitación y me detengo antes de entrar.

\- No hay luz – dice en voz baja advirtiendo que buscaba iluminar la habitación - ¿puedes llevarme a la cama? – ¿Petición o sugerencia? Pienso al escuchar el tono de su voz. Dudo un instante pero la llevo hasta su lecho.

Me inclino lo suficiente para colocarla sobre la cama. Ella levanta una de sus manos para tocar mi mentón y siento muy cerca su boca. La alejo bruscamente dejándola caer al piso en respuesta a su avance.

\- ¿Qué intentas, mujer? – le doy la espalda y avanzo a la salida sin importarme su queja de dolor.

\- Lo siento – solloza - no sé qué me está pasando – jala sus piernas al pecho jadeante.

\- Cámbiate la ropa – le ordenó. Intenta levantarse pero cae nuevamente inclinándose hacia delante y llevando las manos a su entrepierna. Su respiración es sumamente agitada.

Me aproximo a su lado sin tocarla y le pregunto si hubo algo diferente durante su día, ella niega con la cabeza. Analizó lo que ha pasado y vuelvo a preguntar si le regalaron algo que bebió o comió. Voltea a mirarme con la sorpresa reflejada e inmediatamente esconde el rostro. Acepto aquel acto como una respuesta afirmativa y permanezco de pie junto a ella.

\- Haz ingerido una droga que te ha puesto así – dije fríamente – satisface tus deseos, mujer. Seguro podrás hacerlo sola – exclame tajante y di media vuelta.

\- ¡Yo no hago eso! – Alcanzando mi pierna para detener mí paso.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia cuando la mire de rodillas a mis pies. Tenerla ante mí en ese estado me afecta de una forma que no espero. Su sola presencia acelera mi pulso haciendo que mis pantalones se vuelvan muy incómodos.

Retiro mi pierna de su agarre violentamente y ella cae de espaldas dejando al descubierto sus largas y pálidas piernas, extendidas como haciéndome una invitación.

\- ¡Ayúdame! —murmuro finalmente sin aliento. La miro sin inmutarme.

\- ¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendo, mujer? – la observo parpadear ante la pregunta. Duda un poco y dirige la mirada a la cama.

\- Si – responde.

La tomo de los hombros levantándola a mi altura y acerco mi boca a su oído susurrando – Solo sexo. Mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja y despacio comienzo a bajar por su cuello, succionando de vez en vez, hasta llegar a su hombro donde tropiezo con el estorboso tirante de su vestido. Deslizo los tirantes fuera de mi camino y el vestido cae.

Me detengo a contemplar su pecho y su respiración se acelera. Sus senos son hermosos, no trae puesto el sujetador, sus pezones están duros. Deseo tocarlos y llevar mi boca a ellos pero sé que ella no necesita más estimulación. La sujeto por la cintura y la llevo a la cama.

Acomodo su cuerpo frente a mí. Paso uno de mis dedos por su abdomen dibujando círculos hasta su ombligo, ella tiembla. Me deshago de esas estorbosas pantaletas. Sigo mi viaje por su cuerpo, abajo hacia su vulva. La sostengo, sintiendo su calor. Deslizo mi dedo índice y lentamente lo giro… _maldición, está demasiado mojada._

— Estás tan deliciosamente húmeda — introduzco mi dedo en ella y grita. Está caliente, apretada y húmeda. La deseo. Presiono mi palma contra su clítoris… empujando… girando. Grita y se retuerce debajo de mí. _Demonios_ , deseo poseerla… ahora. Está más que lista. Desabrocho mis pantalones y dejo libre mi dura erección.

Me estiro sobre ella, pongo mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, soportando mi peso en mis codos. La deseo tanto… pero necesito… no, quiero saber lo que desea — ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?

—Si…por favor —ruega con un hilo de voz.

Me posiciono de modo que pueda tomarla a mi antojo. Sus ojos grises están muy abiertos, implorándome. Realmente lo anhela. ¿Debería prolongar la agonía o ir por todo? Voy por todo. Necesito poseerla.

De una sola envestida estoy dentro de ella, sé que no es su primera vez y aun así esta tan apretada a mí alrededor. Nunca he sentido este deseo, esta… _hambre_. Es una nueva sensación.

Empiezo a moverme y ella gime arqueando su espalda ¿Un orgasmo? Seguramente es a causa de la droga. Alejo esos pensamientos. Solo quiero moverme y hacer que estalle nuevamente en éxtasis. Después tendré tiempo de pensar con claridad en los demás.

Entre abre sus labios y mantiene sus ojos cerrados, su respiración sigue siendo acelerada. Puedo escuchar su corazón. Inicio mis movimientos lentos y poco a poco incremento la velocidad. Ella empieza a encontrar mis arremetidas, imitando mi ritmo. _¿Cuán bien encajamos?_ Sujeto su cabeza, sosteniéndola en su lugar mientras reclamo su cuerpo. Succiono anhelante uno de sus pezones y ella se retuerce debajo de mí. Otro orgasmo está cerca.

—Córrete para mí —demando. Y ella grita mientras es consumida, echando la cabeza atrás… y solo la vista de su éxtasis es suficiente. Exploto en su interior, perdiendo todo sentido y razón, mientras emito un ronco gemido terminando violentamente dentro de ella. Abro mis ojos, estoy jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Está mirándome.

Evito sus ojos y me limito a besar su pecho. Me retiro de ella. Mi erección esta disminuida pero sigue erguida. Me sorprende y también ella lo nota. Trato de apaciguar mi erección al esconderla entre mi pantalón. No dice nada y sale de la cama. Me observa y sus ojos grisáceos están llenos de lujuria. Llega a mí sin esfuerzo.

\- Seguramente…lo que te afecto…mujer… - Tartamudeo cuando comienza a desabotonar mi camisa.

Instintivamente impido que siga y le sujeto las manos contra mi pecho. No quiero que vea "eso". Inclina su cabeza y su frente toca mi pecho. Su cercanía hace que mi erección recobre su vitalidad. No puedo resistirme a su cuerpo impregnado de deseo. Bajo mi guardia y ella duda. Me mira y enseguida, muy despacio haciéndome desearla más, se deshace de mi camisa. Toma mi mano guiándome de regreso a la cama y con un ligero empujón caigo en ella. Sé lo que vendrá y estoy a punto de llegar a mi límite. Deshace lo que inicie antes en mi pantalón y con un movimiento rápido me lo quita. Sube a la cama, a horcadas sobre mí, toma mi engrosado miembro y, primero lo mueve un poco sobre su abertura antes de introducirlo en su interior lentamente. Sigue tan mojada y apretada. Inicia sus movimientos sin prisa, gimo. Estoy extasiado por la cantidad de sensaciones que inundan mi cuerpo y quiero más. Tomo su cintura atraiéndola bruscamente a mí. Me inserto más profundo y ahora, ella, gime. Me delito con eso. Asumo el control.

Salgo a su encuentro embistiéndola con vehemencia. Cada vez más rápido. Hasta que siento el presagio de su orgasmo. No me detengo. El anhelado éxtasis llega un poco más tarde. Arquea su espalda y grita de placer mientras yo, ahogando el mío, también exploto, otra vez.

Cae sobre mi pecho y su cabello llega a mi rostro. Huele tan bien. Un dulce aroma a flores mezclado con sexo. Le permito permanecer así rodeándola con mis brazos mientras ambos nos recuperamos poco a poco.

Puedo escuchar como su respiración se ha vuelto más regular, igual que la mía. Se levanta un poco y llevo mis manos a su cintura. Evita mirarme.

\- Lamento haberte preocupado – dice en voz baja y rueda a mi costado. Me da la espalda envolviéndose en una sábana pero no se levanta – No soy este…tipo…de persona…quiero…que…lo…sepas – entrecortando sus palabras cada vez más antes de quedar silencio.

\- No te equivoques mujer – respondo con brusquedad, me siento agraviado. ¿Cómo demonios llego a esa conclusión? – Eres demasiado tonta – continúo pero no me responde. La sacudo un poco y no obtengo respuesta. Me alarmo. Compruebo su pulso y respiración. Solo está dormida.

Fue demasiado para ella – pienso y decido salir de la cama. Me incorporo un poco y me detengo a mirar su rostro. Luce tan sereno. No debería estar así. Ha compartido la cama con un completo extraño. Me enfurezco pero continúo mirándola. Me retiro un poco y un rayo de luz me permite ver claramente su rostro cuando ilumina la habitación. Un mechón de su cabello naranja descansa sobre su mejilla. Con cuidado lo retiro colocándolo tras su oreja y ella se mueve un poco entreabriendo sus ojos y volviéndolos a cerrar enseguida. Ha comenzado a llover y no estoy seguro si debo irme.

Otro rayo nos ilumina y el sonido estridente que hace la sobresalta haciéndola abrazarme mientras aun duerme. Una extraña sensación me invade y no quiero moverme. Su calidez es tan reconfortante que termina por hacerme dormir junto a ella.

" _Tu brillante luz se esparce en mi mundo lleno de oscuras sombras"_

* * *

 _Ok creo que me exedi, pero bueno megusto mucho escribirlo-_

 _Cuidense mucho._

 _bye._


	4. capitulo 4

De nuevo Hola

Pues bien, he decidido subir todos los capitulos que he escrito hasta ahora, quiero ofrecer disculpas por si alguien se siente ofendido por alguno de mis escritos. Pero hasta ahora me encanta lo que he escrito y despues de leerlo varias veces creo que no le falta ni le sobra.

Discleimer: La historia de Bleach no me pertenece. He tomado sin permiso los personajes del sensei Tite, pero dudo que llegue a interesarle que los usemos. Pero por si acaso solo es mero entretenimiento sin animos de lucro.

Nota: La historia esta narrada en primera persona basada en los puntos de vista de los personajes centrales. Si en el texto se encuentra letra cursiva es pensamiento del personaje, los asteriscos anuncian el cambio de escena, tiempo o personaje.

Dicho esto espero que disfruten.

Capítulo 4.

" _Tu ausencia hará que la oscuridad de mi corazón_

 _Rompa en pedazos la máscara de mi sonrisa"_

La tenue luz de la mañana cae sobre mi rostro despertándome. Cubro mi cabeza con la sabana y cierro fuertemente los ojos, quiero permanecer así un poco más de tiempo. Mi estómago gruñe recordándome que debo partir pronto al trabajo. Resignada me incorporo y salgo de mi cómoda cama. Extiendo mis brazos con pereza y me doy cuenta que traigo puesta la camiseta con la que suelo dormir. Es extraño, no recuerdo habérmela puesto, de hecho, tampoco mucho de anoche.

Dejo de lado mis pensamientos y me apresuro a tomar unas pantaletas limpias de la cajonera, unos pantalones cortos de color marrón con una camiseta blanca sin mangas del closet. Poco después de vestirme enciendo mi reproductor de música portátil lista para comenzar mi día. Voy a prepararme un delicioso desayuno, aún tengo tiempo. Salgo de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina dando pequeños saltos y moviendo la cadera, estoy de muy buen humor.

Detengo mis pasos antes de entrar a la cocina. El aroma que golpea mi nariz es delicioso, pasta de frijoles dulces recién hecha es lo único que puedo reconocer hay demasiados olores mezclados en el ambiente. Mi estómago gruñe de nuevo.

Camino despacio y asomo la cabeza a través del marco. Soy sorprendida al reconocer a la persona sentada en la mesa. Ulquiorra bebe de una taza mirando el periódico tranquilamente. ¿Qué hace en mi casa? ¿No esta vestido para la oficina? ¿Pasara algo? Son las preguntas que me hago mientras lentamente lo miro a detalle. Me sorprende lo bien que ve con esa ropa, camiseta blanca con algo como un logo de unas manchas negras al frente y jeans de mezclilla negros. ¿Usa lentes? No me había dado cuenta antes. ¡Se ve tan atractivo!

\- ¿Pasaras o solo vas a mirarme, mujer? – Su voz ronca me saco de esos locos pensamientos.

Levantó la vista en mi dirección cuando estuve bajo el marco de la puerta. Decidí caminar directo a la mesa. Sus ojos verdes siguieron mis movimientos hasta que llegue a su lado, luego perdieron el interés y regresaron a su lectura. – Siéntate – ordeno con severidad. Hice lo que dijo. En seguida abandono el periódico y acerco un plato grande frente a mí.

No pude negarme a comer después de todo en verdad tenía un hambre colosal. Inicie con lo dispuesto en el plato, pasta de frijoles dulces, Udon y okonomiyaki, la comida de los dioses. El compartió la comida conmigo. De vez en cuando yo lo observaba, me atrapo un par de veces haciéndolo pero no hizo algún comentario. Realmente estaba intrigada sobre su presencia.

Aunque el silencio era incomodo la comida fue deliciosa y finalmente quede satisfecha. Agradecí la comida y me levante llevando los platos conmigo.

\- ¿Qué haces, mujer? – pareció sorprenderse cuando hice eso.

\- Limpiar – conteste dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Acaso no importa que este aquí? – Dijo acercándome el resto de los platos vacíos. Ciertamente su pregunta era válida. Pero la verdad es que no estoy molesta por eso. Me intriga pero no voy a preguntar, eso funciona mejor con él.

Moví la cabeza en señal de negación continuando con mi labor. - ¡Uf, termine! – Exclame orgullosa y limpie mis manos – es hora de ir a trabajar.

Me sujeto del antebrazo impidiéndome partir. El contacto provoco en mí una corriente que recorrió rápidamente mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mi entrepierna. Lo que sentí junto a las imágenes que aparecieron repentinamente en mi mente hicieron que sobresaltada me deshiciera de su agarre y retrocediera para tratar de comprender lo que pasaba. Aunque su expresión no cambio, avanzo unos pasos evitando tocarme.

\- ¿Estas bien, mujer? – Su mirada fija en mí y el sonido de su voz sacudieron algo en mi interior.

\- Si… eso creo – atine a decir mientras me sostenía del borde del lavaplatos. Se aproximó un poco más y mis piernas flaquearon. Caí de rodillas mientras la punzada se acrecentaba en mi entrepierna. Sentí como el calor comenzaba a inundar mi cuerpo acelerando mi pulso – ¿Qué me está pasando? – exclame entre sollozos.

Retrocedió y su actitud se volvió fría nuevamente. – Estas experimentado los efectos de una droga que no sabemos lo que es – dijo mientras llenaba un vaso de agua que momentos después me ofreció – por ahora esto es lo único que puedo hacer. Bébelo.

Bebí el líquido de aquel vaso sin dudar y poco a poco, la punzada que exigía ser atendida fue desapareciendo. Me tranquilice y fui capaz de ponerme de pie. Busque con la mirada a Ulquiorra. Él estaba frente al lavaplatos con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mirando por la ventana.

La silla frente a mí fue mi salvación. Me deje caer en ella. – Esta droga… – titubeé un poco cuando sentí su mirada – ¿produce…alucinaciones?

\- Lo que sé es que, puede tratarse de algo parecido a un afrodisíaco – comento regresando la mirada a la ventana.

\- ¿Afrodisíaco? – incrédula pregunte dejando que el tono elevado de mi voz se escuchara claramente _¿Hay algo más que deba saber?_ – Antes dijiste "no sabemos" – levante la mirada que hasta entonces había permanecido enterrada en el piso - ¿Quiénes lo saben? ¿Quién me hizo esto? ¿Por qué? – reclame.

\- La señora Shiba dio indicaciones precisas para que se estudiara este… – frene su explicación precipitadamente.

\- ¡Espera! – grite – ¡¿Kuchiki-san lo sabe?! ¿quieres decir que esto me ha pasado antes? – lo interrogue sumamente alarmada.

\- Primero contesta esto – parándose frente a mí - ¿Qué día piensas que es hoy?

No imagine a que venía esa pregunta pero decidí responder enseguida – sábado – asegure.

Permaneció pensativo un momento antes de responder – Ya veo – nuevamente guardo silencio. Tras esta pausa, continuo – la respuesta para ambas preguntas es, si – produciendo con esto, que mis ojos se agrandaran y una pequeña mueca apareciera. Volví la mirada en mis manos, mi cara ardía de vergüenza. Desde luego que se dio cuenta de esto sin embargo prosiguió con su explicación – y la razón porque piensas que es sábado se debe a que dormiste un día completo. Desconozco si está relacionado o no, aunque pienso que así es.

Moví varias veces mi cabeza para disipar las imágenes que me seguían llegando – Entiendo – aunque era mucho decir, seguía confundida. – Es por eso que no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso el viernes – No era una pregunta, quizá más bien una afirmación. El procesar todo lo que he escuchado ciertamente no es fácil. Me muevo en mi lugar y mi cabeza punza cada vez más. El sonido de mi voz diciendo " _no soy de ese tipo_ " sonaba como un eco creciente. Las imágenes que surgían eran borrosas pero muy desconcertantes. La verdad era que lo de antes no fueron alucinaciones. Alguien estuvo conmigo esa noche.

Debía pensar en qué hacer para que Ulquiorra dijera algo más, era obvio que poseía más información y yo necesitaba saberla.

\- ¿Kuchiki-san te lo ordeno estar al pendiente de mí? - pregunte manteniendo la mirada baja a pesar de saber que él había mantenido la vista sobre mí, probablemente analizando mi reacción.

\- Si - volví a mirarlo porque en su voz había algo, seguía siendo fría pero no pude evitar percibir ese cambio muy sutil. Quizá si hacia las preguntas correctas podría saberlo todo, bueno al menos lo que me importaba. Mi corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, estaba poniéndome nerviosa. Cerré mis ojos, tomé aire profundamente y trate de calmarme para poder hablar con normalidad. A punto de retomar el interrogatorio, Ulquiorra, inicio su camino a la puerta. Desde luego que lo seguí.

\- Debía hacerlo sin que te dieras cuenta. Mi error. El estar al pendiente de ti, mujer, ha sido difícil de asimilar para mí. – Su voz tomo un tono menos duro al pronunciar aquello – Es posible que también lo sea para ti. – tomado sus zapatos en el genkan – si lo deseas, puedo arreglar que alguien más se haga cargo.

Agite la cabeza negando al escucharlo – Está bien que seas tú – dije tratando de detenerlo – Quiero que seamos amigos ¿recuerdas? – Me miro arqueando un poco la ceja pero no dijo nada – Podemos empezar ahora ¿te parece? – dije jugando con el dobladillo de mi camiseta muy nerviosa por su mirada.

\- Imposible – Se volvió a la puerta al responder y la atravesó.

¿Imposible? ¿Desde cuándo las cosas son imposibles? Pensé mientras rápidamente ponía los zapatos en mis pies para salir tras él. Yo necesitaba respuestas y él las tenía, no iba a dejarlo irse así de simple. Si las sutilezas no funcionaron pues entonces tendré que ser directa y obtener lo que quiero.

Lo encontré poniéndose un casco y a punto de irse en una motocicleta. - ¡Necesito respuestas! – grite antes de que encendiera el motor.

\- Para eso no me necesitas – El tono de voz cuando dijo eso sonó apagado. – Por lo de hace unos momentos pronto lo recordaras – encendió el motor – Sugiero que pidas unos días para que no tengas….un mal momento. – Dejándome ahí de pie mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad.

¿Qué fue eso? _¿"Para eso no me necesitas"?_ Más que una respuesta pareció un reclamo. Tengo que aclarar mi mente. Seguiré su consejo y me quedare en casa hasta que pueda encontrar las respuestas.

Ha pasado tiempo, casi una semana, y no he ido a la clínica. Me siento bien, probablemente lo que ingerí ya se haya ido. De cualquier manera no puedo exponerme a alguna situación, hoy haré una prueba.

Pasare por el almacén necesito comprar cosas. La comida que Ulquiorra dejo se ha acabado ya. Además el chico que trabaja ahí, Keigo, podría servir.

\- No lo he visto. No funciona nada con él – me dije mientras caminaba por la empinada calle refiriéndome a ese sujeto imposible. Suspire al imaginar que podría estar mirándome en este momento, desde lejos. Me puso nerviosa ese pensamiento.

Llegue en poco tiempo a la puerta del almacén y la voz alegre del chico que salió a mi encuentro era inconfundible. – ¡Mi bella Orihime! ¡¿En qué puedo ayudarte hoy?!- exclamó.

Sonreí ante su efusivo recibimiento y conteste – lo de siempre, si no es molestia.

\- ¡Desde luego que no es molestia! – grito y comenzó a meter las cosas en una bolsa – Veamos, poros, berenjenas, rábano picante, gálea, frijoles dulces… es todo. – dándome la bolsa con una gran sonrisa.

Busque en mi bolsa lo necesario para cubrir la cuenta al tiempo que trataba de averiguar cómo podía tocarlo, no quería confundirlo. Una idea llego a mí. De pronto necesitaba un producto más. Uno que estaba en el estante del fondo y muy alto. El chico tomo del mostrador el dinero que cubría la cuenta. Puse mi mejor sonrisa para que aceptara darme lo que le pedía. Al principio no entendió porque mi necesidad de ese producto específicamente pero accedió con facilidad.

Llevo hasta el estante un banco de tres escalones y comenzó a subir. El estante estaba al fondo de la tienda. Si me ponía mal podría salir corriendo por la puerta trasera. Estaba lista para mi movimiento.

Estiro su brazo y alcanzo el paquete que enseguida me ofreció. Lo tome y mientras el descendía di un pequeño empujón al banco. Trastabillo y se desplomó pesadamente al piso. Me arrepentí de haber hecho eso, realmente el golpe fue muy duro. Me apresure a ayudarlo a levantarse. Lo tome del brazo y jale con mucha fuerza. Tenía toda su cara roja pero nada más. Fue un alivio.

Luego de haber estado en el almacén camine con mayor seguridad. No pasó nada al tocar al chico. Ahora necesitaba caminar hasta calle donde se encuentra el pequeño Tokio. Una zona exclusiva donde puedes encontrar prácticamente de todo. Necesito comprar cosas, además se me antojo un helado.

Una hora después de haber comprado todo, mi helado incluido, caminaba despreocupadamente admirando el lugar. La llegada de las festividades en pocas semanas había hecho que el lugar se volviera muy ajetreado. Me encantaba ver a la gente ir y venir por las calles, todo era tan alegre.

Repentinamente una mano tomo mi brazo halándome a un costado de la calle. Paso por detrás y tomo el otro. No pude girarme para ver su rostro ni deshacerme de su agarre. Me guío bruscamente entre los comercios hasta un callejón solitario. Luego me empujo contra la pared. Fue entonces que pude ver quien era. Ulquiorra.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar, mujer? – mirándome inexpresivamente.

Comencé a tartamudear – yo….yo… - El calor invadió mi rostro instantáneamente. Supe, sin mirar mis mejillas, que estaba ruborizada.

Escuche una voz femenina tras nosotros. Eleve mi mirada sobre sus hombros y pude verla. Era alta y hermosa. Grandes ojos pardos grisáceos y cabello largo ondulado de color verde además, una gran figura. Se encontraba algo retirada pero pude verla con claridad. Vestía un pantalón ajustado de color blanco y una chaqueta de piel negra. Estaba recargada sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Esto no te incumbe Nelliel – exclamo tajante – No hemos terminado te contactare después.

\- Umm… eso es seguro – pronuncio en un tono muy dulce – pero obsérvala y dime si no es verdad lo que te he dicho, piénsalo. – soltando una risita mientras se retiraba. – Bueno…supongo que el corazón de una mujer es complicado para ti… tan aburrido como puede sonar – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

No comprendí del todo lo que sucedía pero lo cierto era que mi calor no solo estaba en mi rostro. Desde que me di cuenta de que se trataba de Ulquiorra, una sensación muy conocida me recorrió de nuevo haciendo eco en mi entrepierna. Cuando él lo advirtió en automático me libero. Saco una botella de agua, vertió el contenido de un pequeño frasco y tras agitarlo me lo ofreció – Bébelo.

Sostuve la botella en mis manos pero estaba renuente a beberlo - ¿Qué es?

\- Algo que podrá ayudarte – se retiró lo suficiente. Aún estaba indecisa. ¿Confió en él? Su voz autoritaria se dejó escuchar – si no la bebes voy a obligarte a hacerlo. – No sé si sería capaz de hacer eso pero no iba a retarlo, lo bebí hasta el fondo.

Por unos minutos permanecimos en silencio y evitando nuestras miradas.

" _El susurro en tu voz despierta mi deseo por ti"_

* * *

 _Ok, ya se que es un poco complicado pero esta aquí este capitulo esperado que les agrade._

 _Me voy a subir el próximo capitulo._


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola

Pensé que tenia mas capítulos escritos pero no, este es el ultimo que subiré por ahora.

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece al magnifico Tite, el uso de los personajes es únicamente para entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro.

Nota: El uso de la letra cursiva indica los pensamientos de los personajes, los asteriscos el cambio de escena, tiempo o personaje.

Un comentario, he visto que ya han leído los primeros capítulos y me gustaria que me dejaran rew, para saber si les agrada o no. Probablemente mi gusto no sea igual al de otras personas pero lo ideal es saberlo.

Dicho esto aquí esta el capítulo.

Capítulo 5.

" _Mi mente no reconoce al sentimiento naciente en mi corazón"_

No me gusta el giro que están tomando las cosas. Quiere respuestas y está dispuesta a permanecer cerca de mí para ello. ¿Amigos? Nunca he necesitado a nadie, eso realmente es absurdo. Entonces ¿Qué exactamente fue lo que me sucedió cuando ella se acercó a pedir respuestas? Fue molesto la forma en la que me miro. ¿Huí? Definitivamente no.

Creo que aún no es conveniente que se le haga saber lo que sucedió aquella noche. Eso me impediría cumplir con la misión. De cualquier forma no es gran cosa, simplemente fue sexo. Un gran sexo en lo que a mí respecta. Aunque no puedo alejar de mi mente la expresión en su rostro, sufría entre su deseo y ella misma. Demasiado excitante para mí. El deseo de lastimarla y poseerla al mismo tiempo surgió con mucha fuerza. ¿Por eso no pude contenerme? Ahora que lo pienso con lógica, mis instintos fueron despertados con una mínima cantidad de esa sustancia no puedo dimensionar lo que experimento ella en ese momento. Así que fue lo mejor hacerlo de esa manera.

Detesto esperar. Sin embargo aquí me encuentro, esperando a la molesta de Nelliel en busca de respuestas. He investigado desde aquel día y todo me conduce a ella. Fue asignada como escudo de un miembro de la familia Kuchiki, Hisana, la hermana de la señora Shiba. Todavía no he logrado saber cuál es su objetivo y dudo que simplemente quiera decírmelo. Aunque aquí no podre pelear, hay demasiada gente. Entiendo su estrategia. Hacer esto en público garantiza que no haya demasiado riesgo.

\- ¿Pensando demasiado, Ulquiorra? – Tomándome por sorpresa sujeto mi brazo antes de que pudiera alcanzar mi arma. Soltó una pequeña risita burlona y luego me libero. – Sigues siendo lento.

\- Te puedo demostrar lo lento que soy – _Sabe molestarme aunque no voy a seguir su juego, manejare mi molestia reponiéndome de la sorpresa_ – cuando quieras – le respondo.

Se movió con lentitud hasta llegar frente a mí – No deseo combatir contigo. Y me apena confirmar que sigues igual de "plano" – sonrió nuevamente – Vamos te invito un té, tengo ganas de comer algo dulce.

No hice ningún movimiento por seguirla – No estoy aquí para tonterías.

Su rostro se endureció y me mostro un sobre manila – Yo tampoco, pero si deseas esto harás exactamente lo que te diga – de nuevo cambio su expresión – vamos se dé un lugar donde sirven un té exquisito. – Quería esa información y termine siguiéndola.

Este lugar es muy ruidoso desde luego no es el salón de té que yo elegiría. Nelliel ha estado demasiado callada desde que me dio los documentos que traía consigo. No me sorprendió en absoluto el contenido. Desde hace tiempo he establecido hechos y esto solo los confirma. Sin embargo debo continuar siendo paciente.

\- No te sorprende ¿verdad? Es lo más lógico después de todo tienes información de primera mano – comento Nelliel soplando la taza que sostenía entre sus manos – Pero estoy segura que no te dice todo, nadie lo hace con nosotros – en su voz pude reconocer la amargura.

\- ¿Esto que tiene que ver con esa mujer? – me aventure a preguntar al respecto – Esta información es valiosa lo reconozco pero no es lo que quiero que me digas.

Enarco una de sus cejas al cerrar la distancia entre nosotros y susurro - ¿Sabes que todos los "nidos" fueron destruidos y con ello todo rastro de nuestro "nacimiento"?

Desde luego que lo sabía. No me importo entonces y no me importa ahora. Esto es solo un distractor, se está alejando de lo que me interesa – Eso no contesta mi pregunta – insistí.

Se relajó y continúo bebiendo su té – Debería de tener sentido para ti más que para ningún otro. – Movió su cabeza a un lado – ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien nos sacó de allí?, de cualquier manera todas las investigaciones se perdieron o al menos eso se creyó.

\- ¿Se creyó? – No pude evitar demostrar mi interés.

Sonrió – Puedo demostrar que esas investigaciones siguen en los laboratorios Kurotsuchi, ¿captas? Todo esto se hace con autorización de la señora Shiba. Tan es así que su propia hermana fue utilizada para los experimentos. – Mi expresión seguía siendo la misma desde que comenzó a hablar aunque a ella no le pareció - ¿No me crees? Lo que te digo es tan tangible como el hecho de que este en cinta cuando se dijo que no era posible – miro la taza vacía – le tenía envidia – dijo con nostalgia.

\- ¿Por eso haces esto? – pregunte.

\- Hay otros ¿sabes? Quieren una vida normal. Tener hijos – su voz tenía un toque de ironía. – Cosas ordinarias.

\- Eso es imposible – asegure.

\- ¿De verdad? – sonrió burlonamente – No me atrevería asegurarlo. Tú mismo has sido el blanco de un experimento recientemente… - hizo una pausa apartando la vista - ¡¿Dices que no tuviste una gran noche el viernes?! – soltó una risita empalagosa y puso sus codos sobre la mesa ahuecando sus manos para sostener su rostro en ellas. Me observo detenidamente – ¿Adivine?

\- Cumplí con mi papel sin ningún problema, no hice nada innecesario. – conteste fríamente.

\- Entonces… ¿respondiste como el hombre que eres? – la sonrisa de su boca se ensancho – y sin embargo el cuarto espada es libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana ¿no? – cambio de posición inclinando su cabeza a un lado - ¿esto debió parecerte un juego de niños? …O tal vez este tipo de cosas en realidad te sacudió por dentro… - le envié una mirada furiosa – No, por supuesto que no… - se recargo en el asiento – tu eres de los que no sienten nada.

\- No te debo ningún tipo de explicación – solté con actitud amenazante.

\- Es verdad… supongo que ya consideraste que no será fácil deshacerse de lo que bebió – _es tan irritante esa actitud de niña divertida_ \- Eso era un estimulante hormonal basado en nuestra genética. Potencializa los sentidos. En ella deberá estar en su sistema unos siete u ocho días. ¿Sabes lo que más me divierte? – acercándose de nuevo a mí - Solo funciona cuando está cerca de la persona del sexo opuesto con quien "se divirtió" después de haberla ingerido. ¿No es irónico?

\- ¿Planeaste esto tu sola? – demandante saber.

Su mirada se desvió de mi a la calle – ¿No es ella Inoue Orihime? – apuntando con su dedo. Dirigí mi vista en esa dirección. Esa mujer caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle mirando escaparates a su paso. Me levante inmediatamente listo para seguirla – algo más, si ambos toman el estimulante hay muchas posibilidades de que puedan procrear – dijo mientras ambos salíamos a la calle.

Hace un tiempo que llegamos a su casa y desde entonces hemos permanecido en silencio. Más de una vez ha evitado mirarme. No me molesta. Sin embargo no puedo apartar la vista de ella y preguntarme en lo que está pensando.

Me levante del lugar en que había permanecido – debo irme – ella volvió la vista a mí.

La mirada que sostuvo para mí era extraña en ella. Miedo, dolor, ira o una mezcla de todas, no pude reconocerla. – He…recordado – Me volví por completo para quedar frente a ella – todavía es confuso para mi…. No te dejare partir sin que respondas.

Regrese a mi asiento - Si no te gusta lo que escuchas ¿estas segura que podrás con eso? – duda un poco y luego asiente. Mantuve fija la mirada en ella – Contestare solo lo que crea que necesitas saber – advertí y ella asintió nuevamente.

\- Esa noche…el té… ¿fue…obra tuya? – desvió la mirada cuando pregunto.

\- Aceptaste eso de alguien que ni siquiera conocías, eres tonta – exclame – Deberías estar agradecida de que no era veneno. – note que el color de sus mejillas se acrecentaba.

\- Lo siento – con un hilo de voz. No esperaba eso. – Recuerdo estar en el mar pero no como salí y regrese.

\- Te saque del agua y te traje.

\- Yo fui quien inicio todo ¿no es así? – no respondí, si lo hacía volvería a ver ese rostro culpable - ¿Pudiste evitarlo? – Tampoco esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Pude evitarlo? Posiblemente. – Ya veo – volvió a mirarme – ¡Discúlpate! – parecía furiosa y me exigía disculparme, luego – ¡por favor, necesito saber que no fue completamente mi culpa! – dijo sollozando y llevando sus manos al pecho.

\- Ridículo. No estoy aquí para reconfortarte. No te entiendo. – Molestándome demasiado. Desde luego que no fue su culpa. Todo esto fue un efecto colateral de un ataque perpetrado en mi contra. ¿Pero qué es lo que me enfada? ¿Que no quiera disculparme o el hacerla llorar?

\- Lo siento – dijo conteniendo el hipo. _¿Por qué se disculpa ahora?_ Cada vez me está molestando más – Gracias por ayudarme – _¿qué le sucede a esta mujer?_ – Si no me hubieras ayudado, tal vez ahora me sentiría peor.

\- Los humanos siempre están hablando sobre los sentimientos. Es como si los tuvieran en sus manos. Pero lo que no vemos no existe. Así es como siempre he vivido. ¿Qué es el corazón?Si te abro el pecho, ¿lo podré ver? Si te rompo el cráneo, ¿estará ahí? – vi en su expresión la sorpresa. Me moleste tanto que avance hasta ella de forma amenazante. Me di cuenta hasta cuando mi mano estaba frente a su pecho. Retrocedí – ¿Me tienes miedo, mujer? – Desde luego que me temía.

Aprisiono mi mano entre las suyas. En sus grandes ojos grises pude ver mi reflejo y en su boca dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa – No, no te temo.

Una corriente se apodero de mi cuerpo rápidamente. Su actitud me sorprendió por completo pero no me permití perder la compostura. Logre liberarme retrocediendo un poco. No quería tener esta conversación. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

\- Kuchiki-san tiene mucha confianza en ti – se puso de pie tras de mi – Así que yo también. De ahora en adelante voy a hacer lo que tú digas por mi seguridad – moviéndose a mi vista – no quiero que se preocupen por mi Kuchiki-san o tú.

Aquel día no conteste, solo me marche. No he hablado con ella aunque constantemente la vigilo sin que se dé cuenta. Tal como lo dijo, ha evitado meterse en problemas. No parece lógico, pero tengo muy presente su actitud antes de partir. Si, lo he analizado más de una vez. Por primera vez en mi vida evite una confrontación. Esa mujer es tan extraña que fui intimidado.

He invertido demasiado tiempo siendo el asistente personal de la señora Shiba. Demasiadas banalidades y trivialidades. Las festividades, la inauguración, la boda, todo carece de sentido para mí. Hay demasiado que hacer. Apenas si he visto a Grimmjow aunque necesito hablar con él y esa tonta de Nelliel.

La chica de pequeña estatura y de cabello corto color castaño que asigno la señora Shiba como mi auxiliar, creo que se llama Hinamori, no me interesa demasiado conocer su nombre; ha estado indecisa entre pasar y no a la oficina desde hace un rato – Si te sigo ignorando de esta manera ¿vas a pasar y decirme lo que quieres? – pregunte con voz áspera.

\- Siento interrumpirlo tengo que llevar un mensaje a la señora Shiba de su hermano – ¿Es todo? – pregunto sin levantar la mirada.

\- No – muy nerviosa – también me dijo que le comunicara los números 4,5 y 6.

\- Puedes irte – conteste y espero a que se retire de mi vista. _– De nuevo a seguir ordenes, ¡que fastidio! –_ pienso y me alisto para salir.

Cuando descendió de la motocicleta se dio cuenta del pañuelo, que yo había puesto sobre la herida en mi mano, cubierto de sangre. Inmediatamente trato de llevarme al interior de su casa. No lo necesito. La herida se ira por la mañana.

Estoy cansado de lidiar con esto, ahora mismo solo quiero un trago de algo muy fuerte para quitarme este sabor de boca. No es lógico que esta mujer pueda ponerme de tan mal humor con solo sonreírle a otro hombre. Cada vez que recuerdo la forma en que sonreía a ese tipo algo en mi interior cruje.

He sacudido mi brazo en forma definitiva y ella retrocede lo suficiente para que la luz de la entrada la ilumine. No me había dado cuenta del golpe en su frente. Bajo de la moto y llego a ella. A primera vista parece no ser nada pero quiero saber.

\- ¿Que te sucedió? - Levantando su cabello al preguntar.

\- ¿Esto? – Moviéndose nerviosa al interior de la casa - fue un accidente - ¿sabes? Soy un poco torpe - lanzando una risita forzada.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella. No sé cómo es que no ha sufrido lesiones graves con su forma de ser. - Bien, entonces me voy - dándole la espalda comencé a caminar.

\- ¡Déjame curarte! - Suplicó - puede infectarse.

Accedí ante su insistencia y entre a la casa. Hizo que me sentará a la mesa en la cocina mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios con una voz cantaría. No entiendo como puede cambiar de ánimo esta mujer.

En poco tiempo regreso y comenzó a limpiar la herida. No era propio de ella estar demasiado tiempo en silencio pero no hablo hasta que terminó de vendar mi mano.

\- La herida parece profunda, sería buena idea si vas a la clínica por la mañana.

\- No es necesario - dije mirándola. Me detuve en el golpe de la frente estoy seguro de que no lo tenía durante la fiesta - ¿a qué hora te golpeaste, no lo traías en la fiesta? – Hice una pregunta inapropiada y pareció incomodarse.

\- Lo oculte con mi cabello – contesto sonriendo al decirlo después de unos segundos – fue más temprano después de los fuegos artificiales... – Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – Me encontré con Kurosaki...

No deje que terminará la frase. La tome por los hombros empujándola fuertemente contra la pared. La sangre hervía en mis venas. Quería saciar la terrible sed de mi interior. Que su sangre estuviera en mis manos y saborearla hasta apagar el fuego que me está consumiendo.

\- ¿Lo querías en tu cama? - dejando que la ira se apropiara de mi voz.

No puedo decir si la sorpresa o la furia engrandecieron sus ojos - ¡te equivocas, Kurosaki es...!

El solo escuchar que sus labios se abrían para decir su nombre me asfixiada. Interrumpí nuevamente su respuesta al inmovilizar su cuerpo entre el mío y la pared, de verdad luchaba contra el deseo de dañarla.

Bruscamente desgarre su blusa dejando libre, para mi placer, su bien dotado busto. Una de mis manos sujetaba con fuerza sus muñecas mientras que con la otra comencé a recorrer su tersa piel abdominal. Por otro lado mi boca hacía lo suyo, me incline lo suficiente para acariciar uno de sus senos, mordisqueándola al subir hasta su garganta. Una vez ahí, cerré los ojos. Mis sentidos están al máximo.

Puede escuchar el acelerado palpitar de su corazón unido a su respiración poco profunda y el deseo animal de clavarme en su interior recorrió mi cuerpo apoderándose lentamente de mi conciencia.

 _Ahora lo que me importa es…_ – apenas pienso – _está sensación tan palpable que me envuelve… a pesar de que intento con desesperación no enloquecer por eso._

El dulce aroma de la sangre hizo que me separará en busca de su origen. Sabía que no era la mía. Mi vista se enfocó en sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Una de ellas había sido lastimada por mí. De golpe, baje la mirada a su rostro. Hasta ese momento no había escuchado que se quejara.

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y la sombra de las lágrimas dibujadas en ellos. Lo que vi en ellos no era miedo o sorpresa, la incredulidad los describiría mejor. Libere mi agarre y comencé a retroceder. La huida que emprendí fue detenida por la mesa que a mi paso me hizo trastabillar y caer junto a ella.

En el piso, la razón arremetió contra mí. Pase mis manos al frente tratando le incorporarme. Entonces lo vi. Supe por qué su rostro lucia de esa manera. Las manos que veía, grandes y con garras, no eran normales. Perdí totalmente el control dejando en libertad al oscuro ser que habita en mí.

Percibí sus pasos acercándose lentamente. Esforzándome levante uno de mis brazos y una tosca voz le ordenó que se detuviera. No podía moverme, todo el cuerpo me dolía. Respiraba con mucha dificultad pero como pude logre incorporarme sobre mis rodillas. Ella estaba de pie frente a mí y poco a poco bajo hasta mi altura. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y quise detenerlas pero no pude. Desvíe la mirada no quería verla, no podía.

Una de sus manos tomo la mía y la llevo a su rostro. La mire y moví el pulgar en pequeños círculos para acariciar su mejilla, finalmente ella rompió en llanto. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello. No pude más y me deje ir. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y luego mi cuerpo entero. Caímos uno sobre el otro y ella me aprisiono con la fuerza que le era posible.

 _Quiero alcanzar esta calidez que no me pertenece_ – Fue el pensamiento que en ese momento surco mi mente. Tan reconfortante como era, me perdí en el calor de su cuerpo.

El alba apuntalaba en el horizonte cuando rodé a un costado para incorporarme. No esperaba que se hallara despierta, mejor dicho, no quería que lo estuviera. Debía marcharme esto fue demasiado. La suave caricia de su mano sobre la mía me hizo girar y verla sentada junto a mí. Tome sus manos y eleve sus palmas hasta mi boca.

\- Te lastime – dije y pose mis labios encima de la herida - ¿Duele?

\- No mucho – brindándome una sonrisa franca.

Me levante del piso – si vas a la cama, podrás dormir un poco – dije cuando la ayude a ponerse de pie.

Ella permaneció en silencio por un instante, luego cerro el espacio entre nosotros y tomo mi rostro por sorpresa. La mirada de sus grandes ojos grises se clavó fijamente en la mía y en sus mejillas apareció un ligero color carmesí. Busco mis labios alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies. No lo evadí y espere el contacto. Sus labios eran tersos y suaves con un tenue sabor a frutas. Abrí un poco mi boca para saborear lo que me ofrecía. Lleve mis manos a su cintura juntando un poco más nuestros cuerpos.

Entreabrí los ojos al separamos ligeramente. Aleje su cuerpo. Ella quería prolongar el beso y seguía buscando mi boca atrayéndome con sus manos. Aceptaba sus caricias en algunas ocasiones y cuando no podía apartarme mantenía los ojos abiertos para no perder el control. Me estaba costando demasiado.

Mientras me besaba deshizo el nudo de la corbata y la dejo caer a un lado halándola con suavidad. Desabotono poco a poco mi camisa hasta el pecho. Sujete su mano para detenerla pero continuo el camino de caricias esta vez en mi cuello mientras seguía desabotonando la camisa con su otra mano.

Sostuve ambas manos bajándolas a sus costados. Intento ir por el cinturón que sujetaba el pantalón, me retire muy agitado. Podía reconocer el aroma que ya hace tiempo desprendía su cuerpo. La observe detenidamente y tanto su rostro como su mirada me decía claramente que deseaba lo mismo que yo.

Finalmente, ya no quise reprimir más mis impulsos. La tome de la cintura y la bese con suavidad en sus labios. Aprisione su cuerpo entre mis brazos mientras seguía besándola. Abrí un espacio entre nosotros sin soltarla, necesitaba aire en mis pulmones. Quería continuar con el momento cuando avance llevándola conmigo hasta el lecho. Prolongar este instante lo más que pueda y hacerla nuevamente mía.

" _Quiero alcanzar esta calidez que con seguridad no me pertenece"_

* * *

 _Ok, el ultimo capitulo por ahora._

 _Please un rew, quiero saber que les parece._

 _Bye._

 _cuídense_ _._


End file.
